Starring Role
by Azreael
Summary: Katniss being taken out of the arena by the rebels from Peeta's POV. Song fic to Starring Role by Marina and the Diamonds. T for swearing.


**Hey Guys. This was just an idea that i had while listening to Starring Role by Marina and the Diamonds while trying to sleep. I got this idea and got up and wrote it. So much for sleeping. This is my first try at Hunger Games fanfiction so i hope you like it. On that note reviews would be extremely helpful.**

**This is completely unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful Hunger Games characters or Starring Role by Marina and the Diamonds.**

* * *

><p>He started running towards her.<p>

I should never have let her go without me. How could I have been so stupid? His only goal was to protect her and make sure she came out of the arena alive and now Enobaria is after her. He might as well have failed already.

When he heard the line snap, he broke out into a flat out sprint.

_you're hard to hug, tough to talk to_

_and i never fall asleep, when you're in my bed_

_all you give me is a heartbeat_

_i've turned into a statue_

_and it makes me feel depressed_

_cause the only time you open up is when we get undressed_

He hears her yell out his name. There was pain in her voice.

_you don't love me, big fucking deal_

_i'll never tell, you how i feel_

_you don't love me, not a big deal_

_i'll never tell you how i feel_

He can't make his legs move any faster. He could once but now…

She was yelling his name, why?

He figured out what she was doing.

No, she wouldn't. She only wanted to get out alive. She is drawing them too her. She is taking the fight away from everyone else and bringing it to her. Something must have happened bad enough that she would willing fight,

Kill.

_it almost feels like a joke to play out the part_

_when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart_

_you know i'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role_

_if i can't get the starring role._

The canon fired. He was having troubles running on his leg and he was still weak from the force field.

She can't be dead. She wouldn't let herself die. She wouldn't give up. She wouldn't leave Prim like this, or her mom, or… Gale. What about me? Could she leave me like this? After everything that we have been through does she still just want nothing to do with me? Was calling them all to her a suicide mission?

Another canon fired. His heart sunk to his feet but he kept pushing.

_sometimes i ignore you so i feel in control_

_cause really, i adore you, and i can't leave you alone_

_fed up with the fantasies, they cover what is wrong_

_come on, baby, let's just, get drunk, forget we don't get on_

_you like my dad, you get on well_

_i send my best, regards from hell_

He ran into something that wasn't there before. A new force field. The Capitol. He was thrown backwards to the ground. His head whipped back and hit something hard. He was swimming on the edge of consciousness.

The he saw her. She was being taken in the big metal claw from his nightmares. She was finally being taken away from him. The Capitol has her in their clutches.

He drank in the image of her. This was going to be the last time he saw her after all.

_it almost feels like a joke to play out the part_

_when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart_

_you know i'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role_

_if i can't get the starring role__  
><em>

_i never sent for love, i never had a heart to mend_

_because before the start began, i always saw the end_

Johanna burst through the trees.

She was here to finish him off. If Katniss was gone, then there was nothing left here for him. He is going to let her kill him. If he was going to die, at least he will still be himself. He will die with the image of Katniss burned into his mind.

He won't die tainted by The Capitol. She will be the last thing that he sees.

_yeah, i wait for you to open up, to give yourself to me_

_but nothing's ever gonna give, i'll never set you free_

_yeah i'll never set you free__  
><em>

_it almost feels like a joke to play out the part_

_when you are not the starring role in someone else's heart_

_you know i'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role_

_if i can't get the starring role._

He closed his eyes and braced for the killing blow. It never came.

He opened his eyes.

There was a fast whizzing sound past his ear. Johanna fell to the ground. She struggled for a few seconds before her eyes closed and she stopped moving.

The Capitol.

After everything, they couldn't just let them die here alone? No, The Capitol wasn't finished with them, they still had an image to uphold. The Capitol still wanted something from them, even if it was their life.

There was another whizzing sound then a pinch.

They got him.

He tried to stay awake, but was failing. He thought of Katniss.

As he had promised himself only moments before, she was the last thing he saw. He failed. He failed to save her. He imagined her smile.

There was nothing left but blackness.

_the starring role_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be definitely very extremely helpful :)<strong>


End file.
